


Secret Desires

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Double Drabble, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want something done right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Saying_yes_2010](http://saying-yes-2010.livejournal.com/) ficathon. Betaed by [Wendymr](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/).

"Are you daft?" He looks at his older self in shock. "You're risking a paradox so you an' I can shag?"

"Awww… it's safe! Quite safe! Really! Probably! This is a self-contained time bubble – once we leave this will all be nicely locked up and you won't even have the memories until you're me." He beams brightly.

"Still, what the hell makes you think I even _want_ to? This is stupid." He turns to leave.

His older self sighs. "All right, then. Though I thought we could do that thing…"

He wheels around. "What… thing?"

The other him grins. "Oh, you know… that thing you'd almost worked up the nerve to ask Koschei for when… everything fell apart."

He gulps. "I never got to…"

"Yep, me neither. That's why I thought if we ever wanted to, it'd have to be with each other." The older him smiles, running his sonic screwdriver over his lips.

He's starting to sweat. He ought to say no. Really. It's a totally moronic-

"Who'd get to be the one to… y'know?" he hears himself ask.

A bright grin. "We could take turns. You go first."

It's every bit as good as he always imagined it.

The End


End file.
